Chapter 4: Golden Ridge
, 3 )|Alt Sides = Yes|Characters = *Madeline *Old Woman *Theo *Badeline |Soundtrack = A-Side: 09 - Golden 10 - Anxiety B-Side and C-Side: 04 - Golden Ridge (Golden Feather Mix) Cassette Rooms: 04 - Golden Ridge (8-Bit) |Preceding = Celestial Resort|Succeeding = Mirror Temple}}Chapter 4: Golden Ridge is the fourth chapter of Celeste. It features wind mechanics and other new objects such as Clouds, Green Bubbles and moving platforms that can be triggered by the player's interaction. Gameplay Objects Start * Crystals * Crystal Spikes * Disappearing Platforms * Green Bubbles * Moving Platforms * Pink Clouds * Shields * Shield-Activated Platforms * Skull Binoculars * Smashable Walls * Springs * Water * White Clouds * Wind Shrine * Crystals * Crystal Spikes * Diamonds * Disappearing Platforms * Green Bubbles * Guided Platforms * Pink Clouds * Skull Binoculars * Smashable Walls * Springs * Triggered Platforms * Water * White Clouds Old Trail * Crystals * Crystal Spikes * Diamonds * Disappearing Platforms * Falling Platforms * Green Bubbles * Guided Platforms * Pink Clouds * Shields * Shield-Activated Platforms * Springs * Triggered Platforms * White Clouds * Wind Cliff Face * Crystals * Crystal Spikes * Disappearing Platforms * Falling Platforms * Green Bubbles * Guided Platforms * Keys * Pink Clouds * Skull Binoculars * Smashable Walls * Snowballs * Springs * Triggered Platforms * White Clouds * Wind Crystal Heart The crystal heart is located in the second sub-chapter, Shrine. Alternate Sides The B-Side features harder platforming and significantly more difficult autoscrollers which teach the player to maintain stamina in order to pass certain parts. Unlike the normal level, it doesn't include the gondola cutscene, nor the feather minigame. The C-Side features Green Bubbles, Clouds, Triggered Platforms and strong wind that blows the player to the right. It requires the player to keep up with the strength of the wind while doing manouvers off of objects such as clouds or bubbles. Golden Feather Mini-Game Near the end of the chapter, a golden feather appears in the center of the screen. This feather can be controlled by pressing the up arrow to float the feather upwards or by pressing the down arrow to push it downwards. A box also appears, and the player must hold the up and down arrows at the right intervals in order to keep the feather within the box as the box rhythmically floats up and down on the screen. After the player succeeds at this mini-game for long enough, the box will disappear, followed by the feather disappearing, and the player will win the mini-game. Plot Quotes Speedrunning Record Progression Clear (4A): Note: FPlush deleted his 2:22 on 23/10/2019. B-Side (4B): C-Side (4C): Full Clear: Major Strategies While Celeste contains no true autoscrollers, there are many instances where the player must wait for autoscroller blocks to catch up. In two particular rooms in 4A, however, there exist very risky strats referred to as "autoscroller skips" through which one can avoid waiting. Performing both autoscroller skips is called "double block skip". In the 4A crystal heart room, you can do an extremely precise wall bounce to obtain the crystal heart instead of crouching down on the platform. 4B contains eyeskip, in which two ceiling spikejumps and a standard spikejump are used to complete a room without collecting the shields which are normally required. Trivia * The gimmick used to collect the Crystal Heart is a reference to Super Mario Bros. 3. Large white blocks were used a few times to access hidden rooms when the player crouched on them for a few seconds, causing them to fall behind the foreground. Category:Chapters Category:Articles